


Road trip

by Ak_Joker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek is a Failwolf, Dubious Consent, Endgame Steter, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sassy Peter, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ak_Joker/pseuds/Ak_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is sick of Beacon Hills. He doesn't have a pack here, not really. And even if he was considered pack he hardly wanted to be part of the McCall-Hale pack. The pack was a mess waiting to be killed. There was only one thing holding him back. It was also the main thing that glued the Hale and McCall pack together. Stiles. Well then the answer was obvious wasn't it? Take Stiles with him, kill two birds with one stone. Have the pathetic pack break apart, or even better killed and keep the person of his interest. It was the perfect plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed so if you catch any mistakes please tell me! Also there will be no sex for a bit but on the chapters where sex will show up I'll be sure to mention it in the notes. I haven't wrote an actual plot story in a while so we'll see how it goes. This is an AU where Erica and Boyd are still alive and has nothing to do with the actual plot of Teen Wolf whatsoever. So...yeah. Hope you enjoy it.

Peter smiled, well smirked more like, when he walked into the warehouse to see Stiles blindfolded and struggling in panic. He was bound up on a chair. Circling the panicking teen he gently touched his shoulder. Stiles tensed up as soon as he realized that someone was finally in the room with him.

"Hey whoever you are you really don't wanna do this. I mean I'm just the token human. Killing and or torturing me will get you absolutely nothing. Like I'm basically a mascot."

Peter chuckled, stroking Stiles' face. "Well I wouldn't say that's true at all. You are our researcher after all, Stiles. Honestly if anyone wanted information getting you would be their best bet."

Stiles froze in shock when he heard Peter's voice.

"Peter?! You're working with the witches?!" Stiles exclaimed, struggling with renewed vigor. 

"I wouldn't say working with. They owed me a favor I just decided to finally call in. They should already be gone by now."

"Oh well that's great, baddie of the month is gone and the original decides to make another entrance! Honestly dude you gotta find another town to terrorize." 

Peter laughed, untying Stiles' blindfold so the other male could see him.

"Well you see, that's exactly what I planned on doing dear boy." Peter told him, pocketing the blindfold and walking behind him.

"Um good, great! Have a good trip. Don't send any postcards in case you do decided to murder so you don't send the feds on our tail or something. You can totally untie me now that you told me the good news. Maybe call Scott or Derek to come get me?"

Peter chuckled as he walked away to come back with two duffle bags. He dropped them both in front of Stiles and unzipped one to show clothes that obviously didn't belong to the wolf.

"I thought you would look good with the whole hipster trend. Much better then your wardrobe of flannel you have going on. Honestly you're not the Winchesters even if you do deal with the supernatural."

Stiles cursed, but didn't bother struggling. He knew there was no use. Peter had gotten him.

"You know I never took you as the kidnapping type, creeper wolf. You know you're kidnapping the sheriff's kid though? I am part of an entire pack of werewolves. Oh did you also forget my best friend is the true alpha and I'm dating your fucking nephew! Who will without a doubt catch you and save me. Not your smartest move." Stiles spat out.

Peter rolled his eyes as he zipped the bag back up. 

"You mean the sheriff who thinks you're at Scott's house? Who also wouldn't be surprised if you weren't home for two or three days without contacting him since you do that so often? Who also is scheduled for night shifts for the next week? The pack that doesn't even care about you? Erica and Boyd heads are so far up each other's asses that they don't even notice you, Lydia has always ignored you, and Isaac doesn't even like you very much. I can't even recall a single moment where you hung out with your so called packmates other then mandatory movie night and even then they hardly noticed you. Actually I'd say you've spent more time with me then you have any of your packmates. Scott the true alpha who has been ignoring you more and more lately? Who only agreed to cover for you so you could visit Derek because he felt bad he ditched you for....who is it this time? Allison? Isaac? And let's be honest here he probably already forgot all about you because he'll be to busy with either having stupid hormonal sex with a hunter who tried to kill him or with hanging out with his new best friend." 

Peter grabbed Stiles' chin, forcing him to look Peter in the eyes. 

"I got to say I adore that fire in your eyes. Let's see if i can get it any bigger." Peter said a smirk.

"Don't you fucking dar-"

Peter harshly shoved Stiles' face away, cutting him off.

"Derek, my dear nephew you're 'dating'. Last I heard when you went to go visit him it ended in a fight and him breaking everything off with you because you were, oh and let me see if the witches told me correctly." Clearing his throat Peter began to impersonate his nephew. "You're so annoying and needy! You're so immature and stupid! You're just a dumb teenager. We were never even dating!" Peter stopped, looking at Stiles with a grin.

"I'd say my impersonation hit the mark. So what was that babbling about people who cared enough to save you? Well I'd say the only person who cares is your father and well even he doesn't care enough to check in on you. So that'll give us about 3 to 5 days thanks to Scotty who promised to cover for you."

Stiles had to bite back all the useless angry threats and curses. He knew Peter was right, no one would even notice he was missing and by the time they did he could be halfway across the country.

Peter smiled when he saw Stiles stay silent. 

"Now with the issue settled, I'm going to need you to go back to sleep. Sweet dreams." Peter said before covering Stiles' mouth and shoving a vial filled with a purple liquid right up Stiles' nose. Stiles struggled at first, holding his breath. Eventually he ran out of air, causing him to inhale the sickly sweet odor the purple liquid was giving off. Sure enough he could feel his eyes start to close and blackness overtake him.

Once Peter was sure Stiles was knocked out he untied the boy. Humming a tune to himself he went to work. Grabbing the bags with one hand and unconscious teen in the other he walked outside to the car. Putting the bags up in the backseat he put Stiles in the passenger seat, buckling the boy in. He put a baseball cap on Stiles along with some sunglasses. Putting on a pair of sunglasses himself he smiled, cranking up the radio and pulling out the warehouse. 

"We'll be in our new home soon enough, my dear boy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road! Stiles has woken up and asks Peter some questions.
> 
> That's basically it. Sorry it's so short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter but I wanted a little something posted for you guys. All the wonderful comments really helped! Thank you all so much for your support!  
> As always this is unbetaed so any mistakes is my own and if you can point it out for me so I could fix, that would be great!

Stiles groaned, he felt like he was drugged or something. He waited a second before sighing. 'Oh wait, I was.' He thought bitterly. Opening his eyes he looked around to see nothing but road for what seemed like miles ahead. 

"Did you drive right into a fucking desert or something?" He snapped.

Peter paused in his humming to see Stiles had finally woken up. He laughed at the question.

"You could say that, worry not we'll be stopping soon. I do have some water and food if you want any?"

"Right trust the food from the guy who kidnapped and drugged me."

Peter shrugged, "Or starve and dehydrate before your dad even has a chance to save you. I think I'll send him your body if you do die because you're too stubborn to eat or drink anything. Well...most of your body at least, I'll keep your head because you do have such a pretty face." Peter said with a sweet smile.

Stiles looked away, scared. He almost forgot what he truly was dealing with. A crazy werewolf who obviously has no hesitation for killing. He knew he would have to play whatever twisted game Peter had concocted if he actually wanted to survive this ordeal. 

"Oh calm down I was kidding. I'm not planning on dismembering you and sending your body to anyone. For one think of the shipping, it would cost a fortune." Peter said when he saw the boy quiet down and turn pale.

"Right, I'll totally take your word on that. So what are you going to do if I don't listen to you? You know, hypothetically?"

"Treat you as I would a child and punish you. Maybe ground you, take away all forms of entertainment, no tv, I guess it really depends on how bratty you decided to act."

Stiles scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Should I call you daddy while I'm at it?"

"Only if it's a kink of yours, baby boy." Peter said back with a smirk, causing Stiles to glare before turning away again.

Peter bit back a smile, the boy's fire really was adorable sometimes. Shame he would have to put that fire out. Reaching in the backseat he held up a water bottle and wrapped sandwich. 

"So did you want the food or not?" Peter asked, not facing Stiles any longer and watching the road once more.

Stiles stayed quiet, that is until his stomach grumbled. He knew he really needed the food and water. 

"Fine, yes I need it." Stiles said with a huff. He went to grab the food when Peter suddenly snatched it back. Facing Stiles once more, Peter smirked.

"Say please and ask for it." He told the human.

Stiles gave a shocked look but quickly composed himself. Peter was an asshole, what did he expect? Deciding he should keep Peter happy until the bigger fights or arguments he sighed and did as he was told. 

"Please Peter, could I have the food and water?"

Smiling, happy with the obedience, Peter handed over the sandwich and water bottle.

"We'll be stopping in about two more hours. Now you can either stay silent or converse with me. I'll answer as many questions as you want. But if you ask stupid questions and keep asking stupid questions to the point of annoying me, I will knock you back out." Peter told Stiles, going back to paying attention to driving.

"How am I supposed to know what a stupid question is to you?"

"You're a smart boy, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Stiles stayed silent for a bit. So any questions about his dad or the pack would probably be out. The reason for kidnapping...Peter would probably want him to figure that out himself. Asking for the exact location would be out, Peter wouldn't answer that in case he escaped. Finally deciding on a question Stiles spoke up.

"What state are we in?"

Peter hummed, satisfied. "Not asking where we're going or where exactly we're at?"

"I doubt you'd answer that, you're an asshole and a creep but you aren't stupid."

"As I said, you're a smart boy. Wyoming."

Stiles had to hold back a curse. That was an eighteen hour drive. Taking in the time for any pit stops Peter might have took that mean he was basically out for a day. 

"Ok new question. What was the thing you used to knock me out?"

"I can't tell you what exactly was in there, but let's just say my little witch friends helped me create it."

Stiles knew Peter wouldn't tell him, something that strong he could probably whip up and use on Peter himself. He had to ask a smart question to get some real answers without making it seem like he was getting real answers. Suddenly a thought popped into his mind.

"Say I didn't know you owned a car Peter. Did you commit kidnapping and theft? Gotta say you're really racking up on the crimes here."

"It's my car, I just choose not to drive the thing around everywhere like my nephew."

Stiles did an internal fist pump. That means the license plate would be registered to Peter. Without a doubt the police would check the traffic cameras and scan the licenses leaving Beacon Hills. If his dad saw Peter Hale was one of the people he would realize something was wrong. Especially if Derek decided not to be an asshole and tell everyone that he disappeared after their fight. That would lower the time frame they would also have to look over.

"Peter you seem sure on the route we're taking. Do you travel those weeks you don't show up? Or just travel a lot in general?"

Peter raised an eyebrow at the random question.

"No I can't say I do...I usually spent those weeks either in the cemetery visiting my family members or at my apartment. Derek knows better to try and find me if I choose to be alone. If you think people will be suspicious about my being missing before you though, you're sadly mistaken."

Stiles nodded, forcing himself to whisper a curse and look away again. Though inside he was ecstatic. That means if they saw Peter's registered car randomly leaving Beacon Hills the day he went missing and Derek could confirm that Peter hardly left the town, that would be as good as pinning Peter with a pin that said 'kidnapped Stiles!' So if they had a suspect the search for him would be much more narrow. It seemed as if things were slightly looking up.

Peter saw the boy, looking dejected but knew better. Stiles' heartbeat was even through that entire conversation, but he knew Stiles knew how to control his heartbeat. The travel conversation really was to random but Stiles wasn't dumb. He had to have asked that for some reason. Looking over it seemed as if Stiles was done talking for now.

Peter smiled, his boy really was smart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back once more! Jeez this chapter kicked my ass. I just eventually gave up and kinda was like 'I gotta post something now or I never will'. -_- ANYWAY this is a much longer chapter so yay! Once again this is unbetaed so if you catch any mistakes please point it out for me!  
> GREAT BIG THANKS TO: Ivy_B for catching my errors, they were small grammatical errors in chapter two that I have fixed. 
> 
> Please comment~! It really does help me and inspire me to read everyone's comments. Seriously guys every comment, no matter how little, really does drive me to work harder! Anywho I hope you all enjoy this!

"Wake up. We're stopping here for today." Peter said as he nudged the sleeping teen awake.

Stiles groaned, rubbing his neck. It was sore from falling asleep at such a weird angle. Peter saw the teen in discomfort and sighed. Moving Stiles' hand out of the way he grabbed his neck. Stiles froze when he felt Peter's hand on his neck, scared for his life. However before he could protest he noticed the pain in his neck disappearing. Looking over he saw black veins running down Peter's arm. 

Stiles stayed quiet when he saw Peter take his pain away, unsure what to even say. Do you thank your kidnapper for taking away your pain? 

"I'm not sure what the kidnapper and napped kid etiquette is but thanks, I guess." Stiles mumbled when Peter moved his hand away. His neck felt much better now.

"You're pack. Pack look out for each other. Think nothing of it. But if you want to keep going with this whole kidnap routine I guess I could tie you up and throw you in the trunk for the night." Peter said simply as he turned the car off grabbed the two duffle bags and got out.

Stiles waited a moment before shaking his head. As much as he didn't want to be near Peter, sleeping in the trunk of a small car sounded even worse. Lesser of two evils and all that. Unbuckling his seat belt Stiles quickly ran out the car to follow Peter into the nearly empty motel in the middle of nowhere. 

Peter saw Stiles follow him and smirked.

"No running away? The road's right there."

"Yeah right, outrun the werewolf or outrun the werewolf with a car? Take your pick on reasons as to why that would end embarrassingly quickly." Stiles said with a snort.

"Oh I don't know I might have given you a head start." 

"Right so I could get lost in a fucking desert and you could make me beg for water or something like that?"

"You're the teenager, why are you sucking all the fun out of this?"

Pushing past Peter Stiles entered the motel first. "Should I make you a list? Cause trust me, I can come up with a pretty impressive one."

Peter chuckled, shoving a baseball cap onto Stiles' head while he put on a pair of sunglasses. Walking up to the hotel clerk desk he gave a pleasant smile to the older woman.

"Hello, a room for my nephew and I please."

Stiles let out a small laugh, cursing when he felt Peter smack his side. The older women looked at the two before sighing. She pulled out a book to write something down.

"How many nights?" She asked, looking bored.

"Just one, two beds please."

The woman nodded, writing down everything and handing Peter a key.

"Room number's on the key, we do have complementary breakfast at 7 am to 10 am if you call room service. Deposit's $50."

Peter took the key with a smile as he pulled out his wallet. Handing the woman a fifty he grabbed the bigger bag and handed the small bag to Stiles. 

"Come on Stuart, I'm sure you're exhausted." Peter said, grabbing Stiles' hand and pulling him away.

Once they were in their room Stiles threw his bag on the bed closest to the door. Peter raised an eyebrow, walking over to move Stiles' bag to the bed farther into the room.

"You get that bed or the bathtub." Peter told him as he began to unpack some things.

Grumbling angrily Stiles went over to the other bed and laid down. 

"So what was all that? Your nephew? Stuart? Last I remember Derek was your only nephew and my name was Stiles."

Peter rolled his eyes, tossing Stiles a fake id. Stiles looked at the id and gasped in surprise. It looked like a legit id for the state of Washington. Peter even had his picture and signature on it. Looking over the id he saw he had a different name, birthday, and address. 

"Before you get your hopes up that's not where we're going. I had id's along with a few other things made for us for almost every state." Peter told him when he saw Stiles smile. 

He smirked when saw Stiles' hopeful smile quickly turn into a frown. 

"Knew it couldn't be that simple." Stiles said, tossing the id back to Peter. "So did you really have to give me another terrible name? I mean Stuart? Really? I'm not a mouse."

Peter shrugged, catching the id and putting it back up.

"I don't see anything wrong with the name. My name is Ian by the way."

"Oh so you get a normal name and I get Stuart. Jeez couldn't you have given me a super common white boy name like....Dylan or Thomas? Seriously? No one's named Stuart for a reason." 

"Well you have an affinity for terrible names so I thought it fit. Now shut up and stop complaining, Stuart." Peter said with a glare.

Stiles saw Peter losing his patience and huffed, still miffed. Deciding to get over the terrible name for now, he opened his duffle bag Peter oh so kindly prepacked. Going through it he had to roll his eyes when he saw a pair of thick black rimmed glasses and multiple beanies. Peter wasn't kidding about the hipster look. Running a hand through his hair he frowned, it was getting kinda long actually.

"Hey Peter, do you think I could get my hair cut somewhere soon? It's getting a little long." Stiles said, still messing with his hair.

"No let it grow out. I think it'll suit you much better then that atrocious buzz cut you have." Peter said, grabbing a small baggie filled with shower products from out of his bag as well as the car keys. "I'm taking the shower first. Don't do anything dumb and stop complaining about the name and having to grow your hair out. Trust me when I say those are the least of your worries." Peter said as he nonchalantly released his claws to threaten the teen.

Stiles got the threat loud and clear and nodded. "Have a good shower. I'll be sure to fight the urge to flush the toilet."

"Well if you wanted to see me naked, just ask." Peter replied, taking his shirt off and tossing it on the bed. He gave Stiles a wink when he saw the teen turn red before heading into the bathroom. 

Stiles pouted, angry and confused. He wasn't stupid and if he wasn't worried about sounding so egotistical he'd say he was smarter then most people. But trying to figure out Peter Hale? He was pretty sure even Lydia couldn't do that. Laying back on the bed, he closed his eyes. He couldn't even think of why Peter would kidnap him of all people. Out of everyone in the pack he was pretty sure he was the least desirable. When he heard the shower start Stiles rolled his eyes. 

'He really should keep a better eye on his victim. Even if I can't escape with the car I could still call....' Stiles suddenly sat up and looked over at the phone the room came with.

Taking in a deep breath to calm his heartbeat he glanced at the bathroom once more. The shower was pretty loud, if he whispered Peter wouldn't hear. Slowly he reached for the phone, keeping one eye on the bathroom door. Quickly he dialed Scott's number. 

"Come on Scotty don't fail me now." Stiles said to himself as he listened to the dial tone. Suddenly he heard Scott's voice and almost shouted with joy, almost. He wasn't suicidal.

"Hello? Who is this?" Scott asked.

"Dude I can't talk long or very loudly but-" Stiles was suddenly cut off.

"Stiles! Don't worry I remember I'm supposed to cover for you and all that. Hey look I can't talk. Allison and I got into a fight and well she's coming over in a bit." Scott said, interrupting his friend. Stiles was about to say something but cursed and just hung the phone up. Scott was useless, what did he expect? For Scott to act like his 'best friend' existed for the first time in months?

He looked over to the bathroom and heard the shower still going. Dad it was. Checking the time on the phone he saw it was 7 PM so he knew his dad should be either heading into work or already be there. He prayed he caught his dad before he was at work. Much more quickly then the last time he dialed his dad's number.

"Pick up pick up pick up pick up...." Stiles mumbled looking back and forth from the bathroom and the phone. Suddenly he heard his dad's voice, he could have cried.

"Dad!" Stiles exclaimed, excited to even hear his dad's voice again.

"Stiles? What is it? You know I'm heading to work."

"Dad. I can't talk long but Scott's gonna tell you a lie to cover for me. I've been ki-" Stiles was interrupted once more when he felt a bigger and more muscular hand on his shoulder.

"Lie or I'll kill the woman in the lobby." 

Stiles froze, turning around the face the werewolf and he looked furious.

"Stiles? I could hardly hear you, son. Why are talking so quietly? What's this about Scott lying to me?" John asked.

"Repeat after me or you'll have the death of innocents on your hand, understand? Nod yes." Peter said, his claw's extended.

Stiles waited a moment, before nodding. He knew he couldn't live with the guilt of being the cause of death for some innocent woman.

"Sorry dad. I was calling to say Scott's gonna lie to cover for me. But I decided to just come clean." Peter said, watching Stiles repeat his exact words to his dad.

"Lie? Cover for you for what?" John questioned.

"I'll be gone for more then two nights and I'm not spending the night at Scott's. I'm going to New York with Derek. He needed to work out some stuff that he never got a chance to since he came down to Beacon Hills so quickly. Just some school stuff and meeting with some werewolves in the state." Stiles said, repeating after Peter. Though he had a confused look on his face. Having no idea that Derek was supposed to be going back to New York.

"Stiles, why didn't you just tell me? Why did you feel the need to lie? Though I am glad you are telling me the truth. I'm proud of you for that."

Stiles had to choke back the guilt when he heard his dad.

"Sorry I just knew you'd probably freak out since you don't know Derek as well as I do and it's like a little over a week long trip. But I also really didn't want to lie to you anymore after all the werewolf stuff. Sorry." 

"Well are you already gone?"

"Yeah we left yesterday. Derek's out to get us food. We're at a hotel now. I just felt really guilty and sorry again dad. I'll call you as soon as I'm back in California though."

Stiles could hear his dad sigh heavily and had to hold back tears. He was so close. He was on the phone with his fucking dad and...he was so frustrated he could scream. He wanted to scream 'help' and 'I'm lying'. He just wanted to be back at home safe with his dad more then anything.

"Ok well I appreciate the honesty. I'm still a little disappointed you lied in the first place but I forgive you. Call me when you're back and we'll have a longer talk in person concerning why you wanted to go with Derek in the first place. Don't think I don't know your love struck face. I've been seeing it pointed less in Lydia's direction and more in Derek's these days." John said with a laugh.

Stiles forced out his own laugh. "Nothing gets passed you dad. Well I gotta go. Bye."

Peter nodded, happy with Stiles' performance. He motioned the teen to hang up the phone.

"Alrighty son, bye." Before John could hang up the phone he heard Stiles say a quick 'wait'.

"I love you." Stiles said quickly, sounding oddly panicked.

"I love you too, son."

Stiles then took in a deep breath before hanging up the phone. Once he did Peter removed his claws from Stiles' neck.

"I-I'm sorry I wanted to tell my dad I loved him one last time."

Peter merely pushed Stiles onto his bed before ripping out the phone cord. 

"You're sleeping with me. You've also been effectively grounded. Listen to everything I say and don't complain, don't talk out of turn. You're on thin ice and if you choose to fall through well...you will dread the consequences." Peter said his hand around Stiles' neck. Peter was holding Stiles' neck tight enough to make breathing hard but not hard enough to bruise.

"Alright." Stiles said, staying as still as stone.

Peter released Stiles' neck and smiled. 

"Good boy. Now I didn't hear an apology for trying to call your father."

"I'm sorry for trying to escape." Stiles said, refusing to look at the werewolf.

Peter noticed this and grabbed Stiles' face forcing the human to look him in the eyes.

"Look at me when you're talking to me or I'm talking to you." He said with a growl. "Now apologize again and with the right reason, it has to do with my emotions rather than your actions."

Stiles gulped, he could feel his heartbeat skyrocket. "S-Sorry Peter, for upsetting you."

Peter stared at Stiles for a few more moments before releasing him from his grip. Going over to the light switch, Peter turned the light off before crawling into bed. Holding Stiles close to his side and effectively spooning him, Peter closed his eyes. He could feel Stiles tense up, though the teen was smart not to say anything.

Once Peter heard Stiles' heartbeat slowly but surely calm down he leaned in closer to whisper into his ear.

"Try anything like that again your punishment will be much more severe next time."

Stiles nodded, not saying a word.

"Also I saw your confused face when you told your father about Derek's trip to New York. Did your 'boyfriend' not tell you? He's been planning that trip for about three months now. I guess he didn't deem you important enough. Maybe he planned to break it all off in the first place? You know I remember my dear nephew telling me about a girlfriend he left, some beta of another pack. He probably only fucked you to get some practice in not cumming prematurely before meeting up with his little werewolf whore." Peter said, chuckling. "My some people are so mean aren't they? But I promise that I won't lie or wear some mask around you, pretending to love you, like Derek did."

Stiles started to shake, trying to bite back tears and sobs but ultimately failing. Peter gave a kiss to the back of Stiles' head, snuggling closer to the quietly sobbing boy.

"Good night, Stiles."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV let's see how the sour wolf has been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE YOU GUYS!!! I've been having some issues at home so sadly I haven't been able to update as quickly. But this fic isn't abandoned so worry not! Also to everyone in the comments I love you all soooo much! Thank you for the kind words and I love talking about the story with you guys so please keep talking to me (I get lonely ._.) 
> 
> Anyway~! Comments are always adored and loved!
> 
> Also more acknowledgment notes at the end!!

Derek growled angrily as he shoved some clothes into his suitcase with one hand while he dialed Stiles' number yet again in the other. It went straight to voice mail again. He wasn't angry that Stiles was avoiding him and ignoring all his calls. Not angry at all.

"Fuck." Derek looked down at his broken phone. Tossing the broken phone away he sighed as he closed and zipped the suitcase up.

"I never meant to hurt you like that..." Derek muttered to himself as laid down on the ground and covered his eyes from the sunlight shining on his face through the window.

_Stiles grinned when he saw Derek open the door. "Hey Derek! I got Scotty to cover for me so I can spend the night if you know what I mean?" Stiles said a smile and a wink before bursting into the laughter. "Oh god dude I sound like a Jackson wannabe! But I can spend the night though so pizza and movies?" He asked with more sincerity this time._

_Derek rolled his eyes but let his spastic teen inside. It felt weird saying that, **his** teen. His boyfriend. He was unsure how he felt about that._

_"Please don't tell me we're watching another Star Wars movie tonight." Derek said with a fake sigh before shutting the door behind Stiles. Stiles merely turned around to hold out a few DVD's._

_"Nope you've finally graduated to Marvel movies!"_

_Derek gave a soft smile before rolling his eyes again. Grabbing the DVD's from Stiles' hand he went to put the movies in. "Call for pizza!"_

_Stiles looked over to see Derek looking at his phone yet again during the movie._

_"Dude why do you keep looking at your phone? Normally you never use your phone unless you gotta call pack."_

_Derek froze, immediately locking his phone screen to avoid Stiles from seeing anything. He didn't know why he was being so secretive. Maybe it was because New York Derek and Beacon Hills Derek were two different people and he wanted to keep it that way. He didn't want Beacon Hills to taint what was left of his good memories, of all the memories in New York._

_He didn't even stop to think about all his good memories in Beacon Hills._

_"It's nothing."_

_This made Stiles raise an eyebrow and pause the movie. "Yeah I thought we were over the 'me Derek me no talk' thing. Dude you know you just sound extra suspicious right?"_

_Derek could feel his anger rising and felt himself get defensive. "I said it was nothing Stiles!"_

_This made Stiles stand up. "Don't yell me over nothing! You're the one hiding things from your boyfriend! This isn't how dating works Derek, we don't hide shit from each other! You're supposed to tell me things!"_

_Derek also stood up, his wolf refusing to let him submit and his own stubbornness letting himself see he was wrong._

_"Don't tell me how dating works! You've never even dated anyone!" Derek yelled, his eyes glowing a bright blue._

_Stiles however refused to back down, only getting in Derek's face even more. "Yeah and that's better then you and your track record? Let's see, two of your relationships ended with people dying!"_

_"You're so annoying and needy! Why are you so immature and stupid!? You're just a dumb teenager. We were never even dating!"_

_Stiles paused, his whole body freezing. The only noise in the room was the sound of harsh breathing from the two and in Derek's ear, the sound of two heartbeats beating quickly and only getting quicker._

_"Stiles I-" Derek started but was interrupted._

_"Fuck you Derek Hale."_

_Those were Stiles' last words before he grabbed his stuff and stormed out the house._

Derek opened his eyes when he noticed the sun had started to go down. He'd fallen asleep. It had been a week now. The longest without any contact, even before they were dating. They still sent each other texts about the pack and training or about whatever baddie or hunter came into town and how to deal with it. But after that fight...nothing. With a huff Derek got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Fine, if he's going to be stubborn I'll go talk to him first." Derek said to himself before making his way to Stiles' house. Driving to the Stilinski household normally didn't take anytime but Derek was stalling and ended up at Stiles' driveway thirty minutes later just as John was making his way out the house for his night shift. Derek cursed his luck, knowing John wouldn't miss the black camaro parked near his house. 

John came by to knock on Derek's window. Derek took in a deep breath before rolling down his window to face the Sheriff. 

"Sheriff I can explain."

John frowned, "I sure hope so, weren't you supposed to be in New York? Stiles didn't call saying he was back in California yet. To be honest it's only been five days I thought you boys would be there longer."

"Wait...Stiles knew about New York...no...did you say Stiles was supposed to call you? He's not at home?" Derek asked quickly, his mind processing the John's words.

John's frowned only deepened as he stepped aside to let Derek out his car. "You have a lot of explaining to do Hale. Where is my son? He's been gone for about a week now and he called me to say he was in New York with you."

"He wasn't even supposed to know about New York. No one knew. The last time I saw him was a week ago when he came over. We had an...argument and he stormed out. I thought he's been ignoring me because he hasn't picked up his phone."

John cursed as he ran back inside with Derek hot on his heels. The two both barged into Stiles' room to see everything in it's place. Nothing was missing. 

"If Stiles was going to New York he would have packed something...hell even if it was only his laptop." John said looking around the room. Derek suddenly felt a gun pointed on his head.

"Where. Is. My. Son." John demanded.

Derek raised both his hands. "I have no clue sir....I'm sorry."

John cursed putting the gun away and rubbing his hand through his hair. Pulling out his phone he went to his call history and showed Derek a number.

"Do you know this number? This was the last number Stiles used to call me, I knew I should have asked why he wasn't using his own phone."

Derek looked at the number and saw it was some 801 number. "No sir I've never seen that phone number before."

"It's a Utah area code Hale. Why the fuck is my son calling me with a phone that has a Utah area code?!"

Derek stayed silent, knowing there was nothing he could really say.

"Go get Scott he might know something, I'm going down to the station to fill in my...my son's missing report."

"Sheriff-"

"Go. Derek. Just go." John said before sighing heavily and running out the door again.

"Please God let my son be ok, please don't take him from me too." John said to himself once he was in his car. Taking in a deep shaky breath he turned on his sirens before speeding to the police office.

Derek watched John speed off and cursed. Jumping out of Stiles' window he ran towards Scott's house, wishing that Scott knew where Stiles' had gone.

"Be ok...please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly for Ivy_B who has been a huge help by not only finding all my terrible grammatical errors but as well as discussing the story with me. Well here is the comment you never got because AO3 was being a DICK to me:   
> [Peter is getting sloppy, his ego will hurt him. And yes I forgot about Stiles calling from a hotel phone >


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Stiles is starting to give up hope. Or at least that's what he wants Peter to think. A week has now passed and the two managed to escape like Peter planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT IS THIS?!!? AN UPDATE?!?! Yes. Yes it is. Magical day. I've come back from the dead. No beta so mistakes are my own please comment, kudos and all that jazz.

Peter smiled as he looked over his precious sleeping pack mate. The last week had gone off without a hitch and the two were now in France far far away from anyone who could possibly hope to find them. Covering his tracks had been a necessary pain but it had been worth it. They were essentially in the free now. What was even better was Stiles has slowly become the perfect pack mate. It took killing an innocent teenager to gain Stiles' obedience but after that incident he didn't dare outright disobey again. He listened to orders but still challenged Peter, kept his spark. Just a few more weeks of cultivating and he would take the boy to be his actual mate. Peter was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Stiles waking up.

"God, it's creepy to wake up to you watching me." Stiles mumbled, grabbing a pillow and covering his face with it. They still shared the same bed, that particular punishment never going away.

"Bonjour, mon petit renard. You really should start learning the language."

"Casse toi!" Stiles replied, flicking the older wolf off. "Learned that shit from Hamlet. Shouldn't you be out running or something?"

Peter rolled his eyes snatching the pillow away from the boy with a pointed glare. "Watch yourself." He warned, growling until he saw Stiles turn pliant and show his neck in submission. 

"Sorry Alpha." Stiles said, looking away.

Peter smiled, calming down after the apology. "I forgive you. And I wanted to wait for you to wake up. I'm going into town today. Do you want anything?"

Stiles perked up when he heard that. 

"Can I go? Please Peter?" He asked, trying for an innocent look that was met with a laugh.

"I'd rather you not. Stay here and clean the house. Maybe in a few days if you're good you can accompany me another time." Peter said as he finally got off the bed to get dressed. 

Stiles sighed and flopped a pillow back onto his face. Of course it wasn't that easy.

"I feel like fucking Rapunzel. Stuck in a house in the middle of nowhere and you get to come and go as you please." Stiles complained. "Plus no wifi or cable or anything! Seriously who even has a landline these days?" Stiles said as he shot up to shout and make a scene before flopping back down on the bed like a dead fish.

Peter rolled his eyes at the dramatics. "We do, so you can contact me in case of an emergency and in a few years maybe you'll get cable. Now be good I'll be back in about three hours." He said as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Stiles waited, laying in the bed with his eyes closed like he went back to sleep. He began to count backwards from 500, to make sure Peter wouldn't be coming back suddenly. Once he reached 0 he opened his eyes again. In a flash he was out the bed and getting dressed. He started to pack a small bag filled with some clothes, water, and canned food. He hid the bag under the floorboards of one of the closet. 

"Don't know when I'll get to use you but better to be prepared..." He said to himself as he began his second day of exploring the cabin. So far he managed to find a cheap unlocked phone without a sim card that might have belonged to the last owner. He also found two places where he could hide things without Peter knowing. The floorboards in the second closet down the hall and one of the kitchen cabinets had a fake bottom that could be opened with a pen, which is also incidentally where he found the phone.

"Now if all I could do is get my hands on a sim card....they should have gotten my email by now, they better have." Stiles muttered to himself as he checked every nook and cranny of the cabin. He still had nightmares about the sacrifices made to send a simple email. 

They were in Kansas making a pit stop. Stiles went to the restroom while Peter filled the tank and saw another boy in there about his age. He asked to use his phone, saying it was an emergency and that he was kidnapped. The boy panicked but agreed and Stiles managed to send a three day delayed email to his father, knowing it would look suspicious if his father managed to get information on their whereabouts so quickly. He knew Peter was tracking their movement somehow. He then deleted said email to erase the evidence. Before he could hand the phone back though Peter caught them. Two boys didn't leave the bathroom that day.

While they drove away Peter checked over the phone, making sure no messages were sent before destroying it. Stiles internally begged the dead boy for forgiveness.

"Ah-ha!" Stiles said, forcing himself to snap out of the thoughts when he found a small lighter with fluid still inside it in the attic. Anything could be considered useful these days. Stiles hid the lighter in his hidden bag before deciding to start cleaning the cabin not only to appease Peter but to mask the scent of the areas he spent the most time in. By the time he was done and he managed to get lunch started before Peter came home.

"I see you cleaned." Peter said as he walked into the cabin, the overpowering scent of cleaner and onions assaulting his nose. "And you're cooking?"

Stiles paused in cutting the onion and greeted his captor. "Yup. I'm gonna make some omelets with the eggs, onions, and mushrooms we have. Any chance you bought cheese?"

Peter smiled, walking over and putting the groceries down on the dinning room table. "I'm so glad you're accepting your new pack, Stiles." He said as he went over and hugged the boy from behind, causing him to tense up. He noticed Stiles' grip on the knife slowly start to relax and smirked. The boy knew it was futile.

"Next week you can come into town with me as long as this good behavior keeps up and you promise to behave. We don't want another Kansas incident do we?"

"No, Peter. Thank you, Peter." Stiles replied through clenched teeth when Kansas was brought up again. He forced himself to relax, to play into the part. "So cheese?" He asked with a small smile. He needed to go to town to find or steal a sim card and use the burner phone he found. He needed to tell his dad where he was. He needed to keep up with farce. 

Peter released Stiles, letting him go back to his cooking to get the groceries. "Good boy."


End file.
